Sin salida
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Phone Guy gruñó cuando vio que sólo tenía el diez porciento de su energía apenas iniciando la cuarta noche. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir. Y ver a Vicent al llegar le había hecho sacar conclusiones. Lo iba a matar si sobrevivía. Pero, sabía que no lo haría. [Phone Guy]


N/A: Segundo fic sin Pairing de FNAF que hago XD. Bueno, a lo que viene la cosa. Ustedes a leer y yo a escribirles.

Bueno, a lo de la historia es sobre por qué murió tan rápido Phone Guy, iniciando la noche apenas. Quizás y no grabó al inicio como se piensa, pero es divertido crear teorías tan estúpidas como las mías. XD.

Summary: Phone Guy gruñó cuando vio que sólo tenía el diez porciento de su energía apenas iniciando la cuarta noche. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir. Y ver a Vicent al llegar le había hecho sacar conclusiones. Lo iba a matar si sobrevivía. Pero, sabía que no lo haría.

Pairing: Ninguno.

Género: Horror/Angst

Advertencias: Horror, muerte de un personaje, malas palabras, posible OoC, blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino al sexy Scott al que amo por crear a Freddy y los animatrónicos. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia.

PD: Ya sabes, si esto no te gusta existe el botón de Back para arreglar todo ese problema, You Know.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era la cuarta noche del empleo de Scott que era ser un guardia nocturno.

El joven castaño oscuro (*) había llegado justamente a las 11:49 al establecimiento. A la esquina de la pizzería, pudo divisar una sombra alejarse corriendo; una mata púpura de cabello fácil de divisar. Supo que se trataba de Vicent, el guardia del turno matutino alias "Purple Guy" por el inusual color de pelo.

Scott sonrió, ignorando la presencia que se iba de ahí, después de todo, seguro no había hecho nada malo en la pizzería, ¿verdad?

—"Seguro y se le olvidó algo a Vicent."—Pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en los animatrónicos cuando entró al establecimiento.—"Espero y no estén tan activos hoy."

A pasos veloces y largos se dirigió a The Office, estando seguro de que había roto al menos el récord mundial de atletismo.

Cuando se sentó en el enorme sillón de oficina que estaba en ese pequeño cubículo con dos puertas, Phone Guy revisó la energía y ahogó un grito al cielo cuando vio su electricidad restante apenas iniciando la noche.

10% de energía.

El joven castaño respiró profundamente, entrando en pánico cuando bajó el número a nueve. Apagó la tableta y trató de hacer lo mismo con el estúpido ventilador pero notó entonces que este no se podía desenchufar ni había un botón de "OFF". Alarmado se dirigió a The Kitchen, en donde estaba el mini generador de energía que le brindaba el 100% de electricidad a los guardias nocturnos, llenándose de horror al ver el aparato maltratado y casi roto. Como si alguien le hubiese hecho daño a propósito.

Su mente tomó a cierto joven de cabellera como culpable (**).

—¡Vicent hijo de puta!—Gruñó Scott, llevando sus manos a su cabello castaño, halándose sus cabellos con desesperación.—¡Voy a matarlo si sobrevivo de esta!

Él sabía que no sobreviviría de esta. El generador andaba jodido en toda la extención de la palabra y estaba en tan mal estado que no podría recuperarse nada de la energía que Purple Guy le había cortado.

Volvió a The Office y sombrío como nunca, el chico de melena castaña se cruzó de brazos y le rezó al dios que jamás le había creído, prometiendo ir a misa si le dejaba vivir.

Las campanadas que marcaban las doce sonaron y Scott por primera vez se sintió totalmente nervioso.

Los primeros segundos fueron totalmente escalofríantes y se había olvidado de darle la grabación de la cuarta noche al novato que le seguiría después de él a la siguiente semana.

Cerró ambas puertas y contó su energía.

8% y disminuyendo.

Tragó saliva nervioso y para aumentar su estado de pánico y horror, los sonidos de Bonnie y Chica golpeando la puerta no le ayudaban en nada. Estaban más activos que de costumbre y la risa de Freddy Fazbear fue lo que empeoró todo. Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron el todo rostro del joven guardia.

Quiso llorar ahí mismo, y eso hizo. Unas amargas lágrimas recorrieron su pálida cara mientras activaba el modo de grabación en ese teléfono. Ni siquiera escucharía los mensajes del teléfono del joven anterior; no los necesitaría ese día.

Y con el rostro inundado en lágrimas de llanto y una sonrisa amarga, lastimera recorriendole su cara, empezó a hablar, sonando lo más neutro que podía.

Su última acción buena en esta vida.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola?—Estaba angustiado y no podía evitarlo, sentía que moriría del pánico en cualquier instante y no podía ser del todo mentira.—Hey, wow, día cuatro. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Los sonidos de la puerta siendo golpeada con brusquedad lo interrumpieron. Se cubrió la boca para callar el chillido que salió involuntariamente de sus labios con éxito.

6% y bajando todavía.

—Uh. Hey, escucha. Tal vez no esté mañana para dejarte un mensaje.—Se tragó la comida que su estómago trataba de vomitar. Se sentía mareado y estaba en pánico. Se enjuagó las lágrimas, notando que su voz sonaba quebradiza por las lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan débil.—Ha sido una ma-mala noche para mí. Y, me alegra haberte grabado estos mensajes para tí cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Miró curioso la tableta, oyendo los golpes que seguían resonando de manera fuerte y firme.

4% y aún cayendo.

Esperaba que se fueran. Lo esperaba con ansias abrazadoras como llamas que quemaban todo a su paso.

Pero, sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

De ninguna manera.

—Hey, hazme un favor...—Tuvo ganas de gritarle a los animatrónicos que golpeaban la puerta, rugiendo que callaran su maldita boca, pero eso significaba perder tiempo con los mensajes del futuro novato. Solo cerró los ojos y decidió terminar sus posibles últimas palabras.—¿Podrías hecharle un vistazo a los trajes de la trastienda alguna vez? Voy a intentar aguantar hasta que alguien se fije.

Suspiró en silencio y siguió tragándose las lágrimas. Estaba a pundo de hecharse a llorar como una nena. Se arregló su cabello de manera nerviosa, como parte de uno de sus muchos tics de pánico.

Apreciaba su vida demaciado tarde, Scott lo sabía.

Nunca debió haber pedido ese empleo en primer lugar.

2% de energía y aún bajando.

—... Tal vez no sea para tanto.—Sí que era para tanto, pero prefería ser optimista y hacer encabronar al novato que ser sincero y asustarlo.—Uh, siempre me he preguntado que había en esas cabezas huecas de ahí, ¿sabes...?

No, realmente no quería saber.

Quería irse a casa. Ir con su mamá, besarla en la mejilla como cuando era apenas un mocoso y haberle dicho que la amaba. Abrazar a su papá, besarle la cara y darle el cariño que el adulto había pedido y el no le había dado alegando que era de cursis. Y su hermana menor, deseó disculparse por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

Él sabía que no podía regresar a casa jamás... y sentía arrepentido por eso...

0% de energía.

Las puertas que lo mantenían protegido se abrieron, haciendo que Phone Guy soltara el teléfono con el que grababa. Los orbes azules de Freddy Fazbear empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad, sonando esa canció para niños que le hacía tener pesadillas.

Scott estaba muerto, lo sabía.

—...Oh, no...

Esas definitivamente habían sido sus últimas palabras

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): Nunca se especifica como es Phone Guy, pero me basé en el diseño de BlasticHeart para ponerle algo de definición Física.

(**): Bueno, no está comprobado que Vicent sea el asesino de Phone Guy, ni que le haya cortado la energía, pero es a lo divertido del juego. Tantos vacíos en la historia hace que podamos crear teorías. Mi otro fic "Shadow Freddy" también habla de eso XD.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.

Lol, esto es todo.


End file.
